


Questions

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel questions the logic of Santa Claus.





	Questions

Your room was a mess, holiday attire of all kinds strewn everywhere.  You loved Christmas, to the point that for every day of December, you would wear some kind of Christmas outfit, be it a shirt, a pair of socks, a sweater, earrings; you name an article of clothing, you had it in Christmas style.

Of course, being around Sam and Dean all the time meant that they often made fun of you and your holiday cheer, but you wouldn’t let them get you down.  

Christmas was the best, and if they didn’t like it that just meant more for you!

You were deciding whether you wanted to wear a jean jacket with Santa embroidery or a black letter-style sweater with snowmen when Castiel knocked on your door.  

“Come on in, Cas, see my world of crazy,” you said, smiling at the angel.  He took a few steps into your room, eyes roaming your mess.

“What are you doing, Y/N?” he asked, picking up a red and white striped scarf and turning it over in his hands.  

You gestured to the room. “Gotta pick what I’m wearing today. Should I do Santas or snowmen?”

Castiel looked at the options laying out on your bed, seeming to consider them both very seriously. “Y/N, you know the idea of Santa Claus is quite strange.  He’s a large man who breaks in to people’s homes in the middle of the night by coming down the chimney.   If he is so fat, how would he even get down the chimney?”

You looked at Castiel with your mouth hanging open, affronted that he would bring up such a comment and question.

“And yet he fits down the chimney, bringing presents made by tiny people who somehow know if you’ve been bad or good.  How do they know?” Castiel continued, putting the scarf down and picking up a Santa hat to inspect.

“Why does he wear a red suit?  Would it not get dirty from the chimneys that do not get cleaned?  Wouldn’t it be more logical to wear a black or brown suit, so that he doesn’t show soot?”

“Cas, stop,” you finally interrupted him.  “You’re ruining Christmas for me.”

Castiel shut his mouth, looking down at his hands like a reprimanded child.  “I apologize, Y/N,” he finally said, turning the Santa hat over and over in his hands.  “Sometimes I just do not understand the logic behind human ideas and traditions.”

He took a step toward you, fitting the Santa hat on your head.  “But if Christmas makes you happy, I can ignore the strangeness of it all and just celebrate with you.”

You smiled at him, the Santa hat on your head bringing the Christmas cheer back to your face.  “Thanks, Cas.  And I guess Santa it is, today.”

Castiel nodded, stepping back as you pulled on the jean jacket.  When you were satisfied with your outfit you grabbed his hand, pulling him behind you toward the kitchen where you were planning on cornering the angel into baking cookies with you.

Castiel would be a Christmas lover yet, if you had anything to do about it.


End file.
